Mama's Boy
by Silverwing2012
Summary: Haytham and Ziio have a fun New Year's Eve together. Tomahawks and Briefcases Oneshot


Ziio checked her hair, pulling the brush through the ends one last time. She set it down; tugging at the blouse she was wearing. Her friend had convinced her to buy it. The soft, pink blouse had one shoulder that hung off and Ziio wasn't sure if she liked it.

_"Come on Zii, get it! Besides, I bet your lawyer will like it!"_ her friend's voice sang in her head.

She decided to not care. Haytham didn't really seem to care about what she wore anyway. She grabbed her necklace, trying to get it situated. The darn thing always seemed to get tangled even when she tried to be careful.

"Give it here," a deep voice suddenly said.

The necklace was taken out of her hands and Haytham had it untangled in seconds. He held it up, arching a brow. Ziio rolled her eyes, grinning as she held her hair up. Haytham put the necklace on, letting his fingers linger on the skin of her neck after he did the clasp.

A shiver went down her spine with the action. He kissed her temple, wrapping his arms around her. "You look lovely."

Ziio couldn't stop her grin from growing wider at the comment. She leaned back into him. "Nia:wen."

Haytham looked at his watch. "Oh bugger, we need to go."

Ziio almost laughed at how he quickly made his way out of the room. She knew how his father demanded punctuality, and Haytham was never one to disappoint in that category. She followed him out, grabbing her purse before shutting the door behind her. Haytham was already at the door, holding her coat up for her.

"Thank you sir," she said in a bad British accent.

Haytham rolled his eyes. The corner of his lips gave away his amusement, though.

"Tell me why we're bothering with this New Year's Eve party again?" she asked as he opened the door.

She walked out first, looking back for the answer she's heard before.

Haytham sighed. "I don't want to go and talk to all of my father's colleagues either, but my mother insisted."

Ziio pinched his arm. "You mama's boy."

"And proud of it," he retorted, walking toward the car.

Ziio smiled, getting in. Once she was settled, she reached for Haytham's free hand. She saw him smile a little before pulling out.

She couldn't stop the bubbly feeling she got when he smiled.

He really needed to do it more.

* * *

Haytham nodded, trying to act interested as one of his father's friends droned on about the Hessian mercenaries during the American Revolution. He tried to find Ziio out of his peripheral. He finally found her, talking to his mother.

Oh bugger.

He took a drink from his beer bottle, looking her way a little. She happened to look at him and she smiled. He yawned, hoping she would get the hint. She beckoned him over. Haytham smirked. He loved having a girlfriend that had a brain.

"Sorry, the other half is beckoning," he said, not feeling sorry at all.

He quickly escaped, making his way toward her. Ziio smirked up at him. "Having a fun conversation?"

"If I hear the word Hessian one more time I'll-"

"Now Haytham, you know how they are," Tessa said, patting arm.

Ziio tried to hide her snickers with her beer bottle. Haytham frowned at her.

"Now, I'm going to make sure your father isn't getting into trouble," Tessa said, walking toward the living room.

Haytham huffed and looked away from her. She poked his arm. "You really are a Mama's Boy."

"I don't see how that is a bad thing," he grumbled, taking a swig of his beer.

"It isn't. I just think it's funny," she replied, cocking her head.

"Why is it so funny?"

Ziio suddenly stepped close. "Because you're this tall, intimidating, sexy man that will fall to the feet of Tessa Kenway the moment she asks you to," she said softly, smirking.

Haytham's eyebrows rose in mock confusion. "I'm sorry; I didn't hear that word after intimidating."

Ziio tapped his nose. "Later."

Haytham grinned, shaking his head. He didn't think he was that attractive, but he couldn't help but puff out his chest a little whenever Ziio complemented him.

It was almost midnight and everyone was getting ready for the countdown. Party poppers and other noise makers were being passed around. Tessa walked back up to them. "I don't know why you're father insisted on buy those blasted things. They're going to be such a mess," she huffed.

Haytham wrapped an arm around his mother's shoulders. "Just bully him into cleaning it up like you normally do Mum."

Tessa sighed. "You know how his knees are though," she paused and pulled something out of her pocket. Haytham stiffened when he saw what it was.

"Haytham, I haven't got a picture of you and Megan yet. You both are not leaving until I do."

Haytham glanced at Ziio. He still couldn't picture her as a Megan like others did. It just wasn't her. She was Ziio.

"Ten!" everyone shouted, getting ready to count down.

"Hurry!" Tessa said, pushing Haytham toward Ziio a little.

"Nine! Eight!"

Haytham set his beer down beside Ziio's. Ziio pulled him into a bear hug. Haytham grinned and wrapped his arms around her, looking at the camera.

"Seven! Six!"

Tessa fiddled with the camera. "Oh you two are so adorable."

"Five! Four!"

"Where's the power button? Oh! There it is."

Haytham was tempted to swipe the camera from her hands and get it going for her.

"Three! Two!"

"Smile!"

"One!"

Haytham tightened his hold around Ziio as everyone started to celebrate the first second of 1990.

Tessa smiled at them. "I still can't get over you two," she gushed, giving them a quick hug before walking away.

Haytham watched her walk away, keeping an arm around Ziio's waist.

"Mama's boy."

"Can it."


End file.
